Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Treat.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Treatxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 1998, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium seedling selection identified as code number R089, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium seedling selection identified as R210, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Treat was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in November, 1999. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since February, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Treat have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Treatxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Treatxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a disbud.
2. Large decorative spider-type inflorescences that are about 17 cm in diameter.
4. Attractive bright yellow-colored ray florets.
5. Response time about 53 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Strong and thick flowering stems.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences and foliage maintaining good substance and color for about 21 days in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had taller flowering stems than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed primarily from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum produced very few disc florets and no pollen whereas plants of the male parent selection produce many disc florets with pollen.
2. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the male parent selection differed in coloration as ray florets of the male parent selection were white in color.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Super Yellow, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Super Yellow in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had taller flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Super Yellow.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about ten days earlier than plants of the cultivar Super Yellow.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger and more uniform inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Super Yellow.
4. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was darker yellow than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Super Yellow.